Dear Diary- winter is coming
by rachealgeek24
Summary: These are diary entries from the view points of the main characters I will do more if i get a few likes. Planning to include stuff from other characters. I may swap and change what books I take events from/the order, but the chapter titles will say what event and what book.
1. A King Visiits

Chapter 1- A king Visits-Sansa

Dear Diary

Today was the most incredible day ever! We got to meet the king and his family. I had always hoped that 1 day we might get to mingle with royalty, what with father knowing him and all and today it finally happened. I was ever so excited when mother and father told me they were coming. As soon as I heard I made sure to chose my prettiest dress and got septa and mother to help me dress.

Waiting in line with the rest of family was nerve racking and exciting. But as usual arya seemed to want to spoil the occasion by mucking around and not being obedient. She really does not behave like a proper littler girl should, she does not even dress like a girl!

The queen was so elegant and refined, I almost wanted to cry. I have to say I didnt think all that much of the kings appearance, I mean honestly what king is fat? But for all that he seemed pleasant and likeable. But the kids were what really got my attention, sweet little Mycella and adorable Tommen. They looked ever so cute when they curtsied and bowed. As for prince Joffrey, I have never seen a more handsome boy. He had the most ever amazing eyes and gorgeous blond hair. I couldn't help but think how great it would be to spend some time with him, and I couldn't help but day dream about what it would be like to marry him!

I had better go now, father is calling for me and I need to get ready for the grand feast tonight.

Sansa

A king Vists- Arya

Dear Diary

Ever the charming little lady,Sansa was all excited over the stupid king and his family visiting. She kept fussing over her dress and hair. Everyone was making such a fuss over it, Ok, I admit it was kind of cool that we got to meet real proper royalty, but I wasn't really that excited about it. Neither was Jon, but I cant really blame him, being a bastard they were sure to look down on him a little.

As usual Sansa scowled at me for not doing what I was told and lining up straight away with the rest of my family. But who cares about stupid Sansa. Sansa was all like how handsome is prince Joffrey, and I admit he did have really nice golden hair, but that's all I really noticed. I actually thought it was cooler to meet the dwarf/imp brother then the stupid queen or king.

Tonight should be fun though, a grand feast with really yummy food and dancing. Oh, great here comes mother and septa telling me to get ready for the feast.

Arya

A King Visits-Bran

Dear Diary

Today was a really fun day. It was pretty cool to meet the King and Queen Cercsie. And the rest of the royal family. We have heard some stuff about them from father who knows Robert from when they were younger but it was fun to meet them. I giggled at Sansa for being so taken with Joffrey. Tonight we are having a great feast in their honour.

I am going to go climb some trees before I am made to bathe and get ready for bed. A fun day.

Bran

A King Visits-Ned

Dear Diary,

The news of John Arryn saddened me greatly, he did not deserve to die and the gods were cruel to take him. It come after I had to behead a deserter of the nights watch. Not the best news to receive after a killing.

This visit from Robert, as I feared as soon as Cat told me, was about him wanting me to come to King's Landing and be his hand. It is a great honour to be sure, and an even greater honour to have him suggest a betrothal between his son Joffrey and my sweet Sansa.

Even so, I really do not want to go, it would mean living Cat here, even if the kids all want to go, as their must always be a Stark at Winterfell. Although, I do care greatly for Robert, and he says I am the only one he can trust, seems a little odd though to say that. I am truly a man torn here, perhaps tonight's feast and the morrow will bring some clarity.

Ned


	2. Off to Visit WinterfellArrival at

Chapter 2- Off to Visit Winterfell/Arrival at Winterfell Book 1-Cercsie

Dear Diary

It was a long and tiresome journey to the a bit displeased when Robert told me I was to accompany him, as it was his cause to go there and recruit Ned Stark as his hand. Myself and the children would much rather have stayed home, but he wanted us there, so I could not refuse.

Once accustomed to litter travel and not having the comforts of a proper bed at home, it was not entirely horrible. Some of the wilderness and scenery was quite breath taking,and of course whenever we camped for the night,once Robert had drunk his fill and attempted his feebale attempt at beding me,I had the warmth and flesh of Jaime to sleep with. Robert is ever such a fool, he has no idea that a member of his sworn kingsgaurd beds me daily.

We finally reached winterfell today, having not been here before I was unsure what I would make of place or the starks themselves. Although it can not compare to the wonders of kings landing, it was quite a charming, cosy place. Cat and Ned and their brood were most welcoming. The best behaved and well mannered was the little dove Sansa. Jofferey himself looked at her with interest a few times. I have a feeling that Robert will suggest we wed them and join our two strong houses.

That does bother me a bit, as I had hoped for a much more higher born wife for him, but the starks are loyal and true, and I will have fun shaping and moulding her into a suitable wife for my boy.

Has best go and attire myself for the feast, I rather hope the Robert does suggest we wed them.

Cercsie

King Robert

Dear Diary,

Gods be damned that was a long way to come. But it is great to be among Ned's accompany again, how I have missed him. He has not changed much from his younger days, still stubborn and fierce and loyal. Above all loyal. Thats why I want him as my hand, someone I can trust unlike the lannister lot.

He of course would not give me an answer straight away, so I thought I would sweeten the deal by telling him to bring his wife and kids, and that we should betroth my young lad and his fair daugther. What father would not want a prince for his daughter!

Ned loves his family fiercely and I know he cares greatly for me and will do whatever his king asks of him. I am sure he will accept.

Robert

Catelyn

Dear Diary,

What a busy few weeks and what a long day this has already been, and still there is a grand feast tonight. As I feared, the king has asked my dear Ned to be his hand. Oh it is a great honour and I know my Ned would do a great job, but I would oh I would miss him ever so much his home is here with me and the children. Yet at same time he really can not refuse a kings request.

And there is the children to think of now too, Sansa, my sweet and ever so much like a young and proper lady has been offered a chance to wed a true prince. She was ever excited when she heard of the kings offer. She would make such a good princess and one day queen to him I am sure. Oh of course Ayra would not want to leave, but she is ever a brave little thing and would take it in her stead. Kings landing may even knock some manners into her. But I do love her for all that.

I must go and prepare myself for the feast.

Catelyn


	3. Feast and aftermath

Chapter 3- Feast and Aftermath

Sansa

Dear Diary

Well, what an amazing day. I feel so very, very happy right now. The feast was lovely and I got to talk with queen Cercsie. But the feast is not the true reason for my happiness. For, I am to be wed to prince Joffey! I can scarcely believe it myself, king Robert suggested to father he bethroth me to Joffrey, and both the prince and my father agreed.

Father has been given a great honour in being offered the job of the kings hand. I am ever so excited about leaving I have heard kings landing is a wonderous place and I am a princess to be.I think it will be grand. I am very much looking forward to knowing the queen and my handsome prince better.

After such an eventfull day I am very tired now.

Sansa

Ayra

Dear Diary

Sansa, sansa sansa it feels like everything is always about my stupid sister. She is to be wed to the prince, at the kings suggestion. I mean, not that I want to be married to some stupid prince anyways, but she has gotten another really cool thing to happen for her. Now she is even more perfect, she sews, and dresses proper and enjoys gossip and now she is to wed to a prince. I do not really want to be like her though, I like climbing and fighting and I cant do that in a dress.

I just wish that something cool could happen for me. Like to become a night or a lord or something.

But, she is my sister and I do care for her and is she very excited and happy about it.

I think it will even be fun to go to kings landing with father, I might find someone to learn more fighting off and it will a fun adventure.

Father wants me to start packing, we leave in a few days/very soon.

Ayra

Cateyln

Deary Diary,

It is with a heavy hear that I write tonight. I received news not long ago from my sister Lysa in the vale. A raven came from there, she sent a letter claiming that the lannisters murdered her husband and urging me to be carefull of them.

I trust my sister and know she would not says something like this unless she thought it true. If the lannisters really did murder him, then the king himself is danger. As is Ned in going with him. But Ned himself did say Robert feels he is the only one he can trust so Ned must go and be his hand, and learn more of the lannisters/keep on eye and them and the king and if they did murder Jon to get justice for him.

I will greatly miss my husband and the children that are going with him, but it is his duty. I hope to join him in kings landing when he knows more.

Catelyn

[ day/a few days after the feast]

Cerscie

Dear Diary

It is said that the gods are the ones who chose if we live or die. If so I hope the gods are kind enough to spare a young boys life. But then again, if the gods are cruel and take his life away then I will have no fear of him telling any of what he saw. Either way I feel damned if he lives and speaks I am done for, but if he dies I am still damned for wishing a young boy dead.

What he saw was Jamie and I kissing/embracing. We could have told him we were practicing for a play or something.

The poor sweet boy does not need to die for what he saw. Jamie should not have acted so rashly and pushed him. He would not have spoken had we commanded him and offered a choice of life and death. But, what's done is done, the fact is my Jamie pushed him out the window, and he fell and is now in a coma. And should he remain so, in a coma then I have nothing to fear.

All I can do is pray to the gods to help me sort this out without condeming me.

Cerscie

Jamie

Dear Diary,

Now that the deed has been done, and the boy is crippled and sickly but not dead, I am regretting my actions. I admit, I acted rather rashly but that's just how I am. They don't call me the kingslayer for nothing after all!

What was I thinking when I did it? Well of Cerscie and I of course. Protecting us, of course. I could not bear to not see and sleep with her. I have always looked out her, and I though by pushing him, being so high up, he would dead on contact. But, the gods saw fit not to work in our favour. Now the boy may live, and may still speak up. I too now pray to the gods, to help us. But not the boy as such. It is of no matter to me if he lives or dies. What matters to me is my sweet sister.

That may seem cruel, but it is my kingsaurd honour of protecting my charge, I see Cerscie as my charge, and I will not stand for a young boy to interfere with what we have.

Jamie


	4. Brotherly loveUnlove

Chapter 4 Brotherly love/Unlove

Daeneryes

Dear Diary

For the last few years, I have moved with my brother and been pulled from one place to another, as he sees fit, in order for the usurper not to find us. But, I think that things will change now, for both of us.

Tonight I am to meet the man my brother hopes will marry me in exchange for an army so he can get to westersos to reclaim his throne. His god damned throne. When we were younger it was just a far off dream to one day go home and get what is rightfully his, but in recent years he has become obsessed by getting the throne back. And this attempting to marry me off for an army is just his latest idea. But, a good one, an army is what will help get us home. I do want to home, oh so much, I would give everything to get back a childhood I lost/never really had and viserys just wants the throne.

As I am only 13, I don't wont to marry some strange man and lose my flower. I dream of falling in love and marrying love like other girls. But, this is what my brother wishes, he is my blood and although he can be violet and mean when provoked I do still love him. And if I don't please and win this Karl Drogo, as my brothers says you will wake the dragon. And that't not what I want, waking the dragon is bad.

Daeneryes

Viserys

Dear Diary

I can taste the victory in the air. Reclaiming the throne is getting closer. I just need this meeting with Karl Drogo,the great and brave dothraki warrior and my sweet sister to go well, and I will have an army. Then, on to the narrow sea and home.

I still have some doubts about weather my sister will be enough to please him, at 13 she still looks small and skinny. But our kind and generous host master Illyrio assures me she will do well.

I have told her even if she is scared she must do as I command and smile and act like she wants this too. Even though deep down I know she really cant. Sometimes neither do I. We are both of the old blood and she is such a sweet thing sometimes I wish we could just marry like hundreds of brothers and sisters before us have. But, we are dragons deep down, and we do what must be done. So, I am offering her up like a slave. She should be lucky that I am so hard inside. Some brothers would protect their sisters from rape. Not me though, I would let that happen over 100 times if it would get me what I need to get home. To get us both home.

I must go find her. The time of the meeting is upon us.

Viserys


End file.
